Three Men And A Little Lady
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: It time for Harry Potter to reveal his true self, but for some, they don't like what they find out. Warning: slash, Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter was sitting on the steps leading to the ruined doors to the ruined castle, feeling lost, like part of him was gone, he knew why but trying to come to terms with that was hard, he was forcing himself not to cry, to not break down, he would do that in private. He could feel his heart breaking, but he kept it together, he needed to keep himself together, at least for now, so he watched people. He watched everyone running about, some were looking for more injured, some were looking for the dead, some were looking for death eaters or snatchers that might be hiding, trying to find a way to escape, but with the grounds of Hogwarts covered with hundreds and hundreds of people, escaping would be difficult.

Even though Harry watched everyone, he was exhausted but still too upset and tense to sleep, but he also knew he needed some healing. The five healers inside with Madame Pomfrey were tending to the most seriously injured, making sure they were stable so they could be taken to St Mungo's and Harry's injuries weren't serious.

Harry could see Grawp following Hagrid around, helping clean up some of the large bits of rubble. Harry stared down at Hagrid's hut, it was damaged, nothing a few good spells wouldn't fix which Harry intended to do once he'd been healed and slept. Harry also knew he would have trouble sleeping because his mind was on the man that died in the shrieking shake, he didn't know how to cope with that loss, seeing the way that snake attacked Severus Snape then how he looked right before he died, it went right to Harry's soul.

'Harry, do you think we can talk?'

Harry turned his head slowly, 'Not right now, the last thing I want to do is get into a serious and uncomfortable discussion Ginny. Besides, I thought you left with your family.'

'I plan too, but I wanted to talk to you first. Now what did you mean uncomfortable discussion?'

'I know what you want, it won't happen, but now is not the time to discuss anything,' Harry turned his head to gazed at some voices that sounded upset, then Harry noticed Ernie MacMillian, Seamus Finnegan and Michael Corner carrying a person towards the castle and Harry recognised the robes. He got up and raced over, 'Is he alive?'

'Yes, we wanted to leave him, let him bleed to death.'

'No, he doesn't deserve that,' Harry took his wand out and levitated Severus out of their arms and towards the castle.

'You don't know what he did Harry,' Seamus shouted.

'I do and it's you that has no idea what's going on, how courageous he was, or anything about what he has been doing for nearly twenty years, he deserves everyone's thanks,' Harry kept moving until he got to the make shift hospital where he conjured a bed without taking his concentration off Severus, then floated him onto the bed, 'Madame Pomfrey, I need you,' Harry yelled.

'Mr. Potter, why on earth are you shouting?'

'Severus needs help, I trust you, I don't know them, please take care of him for me.'

'Sorry, we've been told to help only our side, not the others.'

'He was on our side; it was because of Severus that allowed me to kill Voldemort. So I'm telling you that he is a hero for our side, now treat him.'

'I have been forbidden to help anyone that has a dark mark.'

'Fine, I'll do it myself,' Harry growled angrily then took his wand out and started to perform some basic healing charms, he knew he needed to do more, but he didn't know more, then an idea came to him, he summoned a couple of bottles of bottle, 'Are these safe to give him?'

'I am not allowed to help Mr. Potter.'

'You aren't helping; all you are doing is answering my question which you can do.'

'Then…yes, they will help, now I must go back to my patients, if you have any other…questions for me you know where I'll be,' Poppy gave a very discrete nod which Harry returned.

Harry knew she would help if she could and wondered who had given her orders not to help others; he figured he'd find that out later. He poured the two potions into Severus mouth, cast the charm to make sure they went down without choking him then conjured a wet clothe. Harry opened Severus' robes then cleaned away all the blood from the multiple bites from the snake, then he summoned a jar of healing ointment ignoring the looks from the other healers. Harry applied the ointment, summoned some bandages and carefully wrapped every wound Severus had. He pulled a chair beside the bed and stared at the face he knew so well, a face that had two sides, the side he knew and the side others knew.

'Harry, I'm going to have to ask you to stop treating him, I'm taking him to the ministry.'

'Forget it, I'm going to make sure he's treated properly and to make sure no one takes him anywhere Kingsley. If you want to try then you'll have a fight on your hands.'

'He's being arrested for his crimes Harry, so he needs to be locked up.'

'Then arrest me, he did exactly what I've been doing, playing our parts. Severus Snape has been aiding me since the prophecy was made, but in secret. So from right now no one but me is going to touch him and you are not going to take him anywhere,' Harry moved his wand and a silver dome went around him, 'I wouldn't try my shield either, you might get hurt,' Harry turned back to Severus, conjured another warm clothe then started to wipe the dirt from his face, 'I'll keep you safe Severus, you know you can trust me.'

'Harry, you can't do this, he's a death eater, he allowed students to be tortured.'

'He kept students alive,' Harry shouted then took a couple of deep breaths, 'He kept them alive, which is more than the Carrow's wanted, but Severus ordered them not to kill. Would you prefer he let them do what they wanted, kill the students that they thought didn't deserve to live. Ask Neville if he would prefer death over some pain, that's what Severus did,' Harry saw a spell bounce off his shield and hit the caster, 'I told you not to try anything, now your auror is hurt, idiot.'

'Harry, is that true, he stopped them killing me?'

'It is Neville, by allowing you to be hurt with spells and even fists it kept you alive but also kept them from finding out the truth, that he had been Dumbledore's man since I was a baby. I was filled in on everything a long time ago, but I had to act like I didn't trust Severus, that he really killed Dumbledore when he didn't.'

'What do you mean he didn't? You told us Severus killed Albus,' Kingsley almost shouted.

'Part of the plan, Severus gave Dumbledore a quick and painless death as that is what Dumbledore asked him to do. Blimey Kingsley, I figured you were smart, you saw his hand, it was cursed, Dumbledore was dying, Severus slowed that curse to give him time to finish showing me what I needed to know,' Harry turned back to Severus, 'He is one of the bravest men I've ever met, he fooled Voldemort, fooled everyone. I am the only person alive that knows the real Severus Snape, that knows everything, the truth behind it all, behind all the plans, every scheme, every role, every secret. Severus Snape played the part of a death eater but that's all it was, a part, a role, he acted well, he taught me to play my part well. So I'm saying this for the last time, you won't be touching him and he will never be arrested, that is my promise and anyone that tries will find themselves facing power they couldn't imagine.'

'What are you babbling about Potter?'

'Hey Sev, I'm just trying to explain things. How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine; you do not need to concern yourself. Now tell me what is happening?'

'Well I killed him, exactly as you and Dumbledore planned. What we didn't plan on was him trying to kill you.'

'Blasted snake,' Severus put his hand to his throat then noticed the shield, 'What is with the shield?'

'I had to make sure they didn't come near you, I promised to protect you Sev and that's what I'm doing. The healers aren't allowed to treat you, but since I have spent a lot of time in a hospital bed I knew which potions you needed and how to tend to your wounds, part of that is thanks to you, all your training came in handy.'

'It's a wonder you remembered any of it. So did he use the killing curse?'

'Yep, exactly as you thought he would which did its job. I played my part well; he really believed I was dead. Then I hid under my cloak, stunning death eaters. Oh Sev, you should have seen his face when I pulled the cloak off. I don't think I've ever seen him look so shocked before, I almost laughed.'

'I could imagine, so you got the snake?'

'No, Neville did, once I saw the last of your instructions I didn't have time to worry about the snake and I figured Hermione and Ron might end up hurt or worse so I picked someone I trust, that would trust me without asking questions. When Neville got the chance he sliced Nagini's head off, it was spectacular.'

'I always knew Neville had more to show, a very brave thing to do, but so Gryffindor.'

Harry laughed, 'That he is Sev, so are you hungry, thirsty, anything?'

'Soon, but since it's finally over I would like one thing before I eat.'

'I was hoping you would,' Harry smirked then his lips were on Severus' in a very heated kiss. Both men ignored the shocked shouting, the whispers and the stares. They didn't care, they just wanted to enjoy the feel of their partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry slowly released Severus's lips, 'Do you think everyone will believe me when I explain?'

'Of course they won't, it's so unbelievable. But you look like you could use some healing.'

'I could do with some but it's not serious, the moment you were found alive I had to make sure you were safe.'

'I'm going to need all this explained because as far as I'm concerned Snape is a death eater and I haven't seen any proof that he's not.' Kingsley said but he was trying to hold his temper.

'We'll explain once Severus is well, not before,' Harry turned back to Severus, 'Everything is ready.'

'I thought we discussed that Harry, it would have given the both of us false hope.'

'I had to believe it would work out Sev, I couldn't let myself believe anything could go wrong, if I did that I'm not sure how I would have dealt with anything.'

'If that helped you then fine, but I have no idea how you did it, it would have made you worse if it did go wrong. Since you went against my advice you might as well show me.'

'I was hoping you would say that.'

'Is she there?'

'Of course, settled in a couple of months ago, I snuck away a couple of times, during the night.'

'Mrs. Casey brought her to me at times, not enough but I still saw her,' Severus sighed.

'Harry, Kingsley said you're not acting yourself and you protecting that bastard,' Ron said, 'He also said you kissed him.'

'I kissed my husband Ron, and never call Sev a bastard or you will be cursed so badly you won't be walking. As for how I'm acting, this is the real me, the one you've known for years was an act, the role I had to play as the chosen one,' Harry turned back to Severus, then helped him sit, 'Are you sure you're up for this?'

'Will you stop playing mother hen Harry, I'm fine. I wouldn't have been if I didn't take that damn antidote earlier. So you see, I'm fine, now I would love to get out of this room.'

'Good,' Harry glanced around to see three aurors with wands pointed at them, 'Do they seriously believe they could get through my shield, bloody aurors think they are so good,' Harry stood Severus up then slipped his arms around his waist, 'Remember, leave it to me.'

'I can do it Harry, I'm not an invalid.'

'You're not a hundred percent either Sev, so shut it and do what I tell you.'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'How you ended up being the dominate of this partnerships is beyond me.'

'It's because you love me.'

'I do Harry, but sometimes I wish I didn't.'

'Hey,' Harry slapped Severus' arms, 'Say that again and you will see real dominance. Now hold tight,' Harry smiled up at Severus then turned, the two men vanished but the dome remained.

'He did something to Harry, he must have,' Ron said staring at the dome.

'No, he didn't, Albus explained everything to me before he died. He needed someone he could trust completely but could also play my part in believing Severus was really a death eater. It also helped when Harry and Severus wanted to spend some time alone,' Minerva said as she stared at everyone.

'What about the students being hurt?' Kingsley asked sounding disgruntled.

'It was so they weren't killed. The Carrow's were vicious, Albus and Severus knew they would torture the students first then kill them. We sat together to work out exactly what Severus could allow happen that would also make the Carrow's believe he was truly on their side. If he stopped all punishment they would have realised something was going on. Albus planted Severus as a death eater a long time ago, long before the Potters were killed. There are so many secrets that even I do not know, I didn't want to know, it would have been too dangerous. One I will tell you, Severus and Lily Potter were best friends; they met when they were small children. That was hard on Lily since James Potter hated Severus, but Lily was a stubborn woman, she was not going to give up her friend. She told James that he would have to get used to seeing Severus if he wanted a relationship with her. James, Sirius and Severus did fight a lot, Lily used to hex the three of them, quite often as well.'

'I think you need to explain everything you know Minerva because right now I'm finding it hard to believe that you and Harry weren't poisoned with some memory altering potion.'

'I can explain some things, Harry and Severus are the only two that know every secret. There is one that I do know, something Albus changed, but I'll explain that in private.'

'Where did they go?' Hermione asked.

'Harry and Severus talked about having a home built, both kept putting it off because they didn't want to ever go to that house if one died. Harry couldn't help himself, he told me to tell Severus that he had it built to give him hope that they would come out of this alive. I have to wait until I see Harry to get him to remove his shield.'

'I'm sure I can take care of that Minerva,' Kingsley said pointing his wand at the dome.

'You won't, you're not as powerful as Harry. Once Harry cast any type of spell only Harry can undo it, but you are welcome to try.'

'Harry's not powerful Professor, yeah he's good at defence, that's different.'

'What you saw Ron was part of Harry's act. Harry was more powerful than Albus was, but he trained with Albus and Severus to cast spells like he was having trouble, to make all of you believe he was just an average child, when he is anything but average. He learned how to use only a quarter of his power.'

'Can we go somewhere to talk Minerva?'

'I believe it should be you, Ron, Hermione and Neville, they deserve to know the truth which Harry was always going to explain if he did live through this. So how about we head up to the headmasters office that way Albus can chip in?'

'Then let's go you three,' Kingsley said.

'What about the rest of us? We should hear this since we were some of the ones that got tortured by those death eaters,' Seamus said.

'Neville can pass on what you need to know,' Minerva said then walked out of the hospital with Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and Neville following, 'You might as well sit,' Minerva closed the door leaving the auror outside.

'They are supposed to stay with me Minerva, ministry's rules.'

'Please don't tell me you are going to follow every rule they have when most need to be gone. Besides, this conversation is for you four alone, after you can explain to others.'

'Where is Harry Minerva?'

Minerva turned to look up at Albus Dumbledore's portrait, 'He took Severus home.'

'He had it built didn't he; we all agreed it would be best to leave it.'

'He said he needed hope, the house gave him that. I sat and helped him design it with some ideas that Severus had mentioned. Would you be so kind as to explain about Harry's power?'

'Ah yes, Harry's power, that is truly amazing. I have never seen anyone as powerful as Harry, he used to surprise me with some of the magic he could perform. It took Severus and I a long time to teach Harry to lower his power, to act like he was struggling to do certain spells. I will say this, the spells seventh years get taught Harry was doing before he even started at Hogwarts.'

'Why was this kept secret?' Kingsley asked.

'Spies are everywhere Kingsley, it was necessary. With Harry's power and the prophecy I had to make sure no one got suspicious as they might have let the wrong people know. Now I should explain something else. From the time Harry turned five I gave him a potion, a potion to make it seem like he was younger than what he was. Harry is actually twenty two years old, almost twenty three.'

'But everyone knows Harry was a baby when his parents died, he was fifteen months old,' Hermione said.

'No, that is what I made everyone believe by changing certain details, Harry's birth for one, James and Lily's age, a few other details. You see, Harry had visions from the time he was four years old. It was hard on a child to explain what he saw, but I used to delve into his mind to see so I could work out what those visions meant. One vision was this night, the battle and that Harry was supposed to be a student, his friends by his side helping to destroy the evil of our world. Every vision Harry had I work into plans with Severus. I planted him with the death eaters while he was still a student; I even gave Severus a dark mark, one a little different from the real one Tom gave his followers.'

'Okay, even though all this is unbelievable, but Harry mentioned husband, what's with that?' Kingsley asked.

'Severus and Harry have been married for nearly six years. He had a very powerful potion that would allow him to be his real age during their private times, then he would revert back to a boy. Harry's power comes from his parents; they had me perform a very rare spell on all three of them. If James and Lily died their power would transfer to their blood, Harry. He got even more powerful after Sirius died, the same spell but changed to godfather instead of blood. So that should tell you that Harry is very powerful, more powerful than I ever was, more powerful than merlin was, four times more powerful than anyone, add that with his own power should tell you the truth. Now this war is over, I think everyone will be very surprised at what Harry can do. I pity anyone that makes him angry or tries to hurt Severus, he's very protective of his husband. Oh one more thing, Harry and Severus have a child, she's beautiful, three years old with dark ringlets that hang down her back, green eyes and already able to do magic, wonderful.'

Minerva and the portrait of Albus could see shock but also suspicion on the four faces of the people that were finally hearing the truth about Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Harry and Severus arrived at the house the first thing Harry did was drink his potion, reverting him back to his real self and his real age, he also knew he never had to change ever again. The next thing both men did was hug their daughter when her nanny brought her out from her room, then the three of them sat on the floor while the nanny hovered.

'We're home for good Marisol; we never have to leave you again.'

'You don't go away.'

'No we don't have to go away ever again. Anytime we go out now you go with us.' Severus ran his hand down his daughter's long locks.

'Have you been good for Mrs. Casey?'

'I'm good daddy.'

'She's a perfect child, well behaved.'

'Thanks Mrs. Casey, if you want a break for a while you can, we're not going anywhere.' Harry said.

'I'll be in my room if you need me, but it's nice to have you both back,' she smiled and walked away.

'How about some lunch sweetheart?' Severus smiled down at his daughter.

'Hungry, pasta.'

'Pasta it is,' Harry grinned then stood up, pulling his daughter into his arms, 'I can't believe how much you've grown, you're heavy,' Harry gently poked her stomach making the girl giggle.

'Don't call our daughter fat Harry, it's not nice.'

'Oh don't be so serious love, now let's go feed our daughter not to mention ourselves, I'm starved.'

'How long has it been since you've eaten?'

'A couple of days, but it's all good,' Harry sat his daughter in her seat which had been charmed so Marisol was the right height, 'I'll get you a drink while Dobby fixes lunch,' Harry kissed his daughter's chubby cheeks then went to pour her a drink, 'Do you want tea, coffee or something stronger?'

'Coffee for now.'

Harry got Marisol a drink then made himself and Severus a coffee, 'I wonder if Minerva is explaining?'

'She said she would if she was able. I saw her walk in just as we left.'

'Then she probably is. But are you going to get rid of that now it's not needed?'

'As soon as we feed ourselves and our daughter.'

'Daddy.'

Harry sat beside Marisol, 'Yes sweetheart.'

'Why is there blood?' Marisol touched Harry's shirt.

'I got hurt but I'm okay now, so it's old blood. All I need is a shower and get changed.'

'Do you hurt?'

'No Marisol, I'm fine,' Harry kissed his daughter's head, 'You're getting so big.'

'I'm a big girl.'

'Yes, you are.'

'Here we go,' Severus watched as Dobby placed a plate in front of Marisol then two more plates on the table, one in front of Severus and one in front of Harry.

'Thanks Dobby, are you okay?'

'Dobby is good Master Harry.'

'Dobby, what did I say about calling me that?'

'Dobby sorry, Dobby call you Mr. Harry.'

'Best I can hope for.'

'Okay, are you going to tell me why you asked if Dobby was okay?'

'Dobby acted well Sev, he rescued us, I made it look good. I got to see Draco, he's fine, scared but not hurt, Narcissa is also fine. Anyway, Bellatrix decided to throw her knife and I knew it was going to hit Dobby, so I conjured a replica and sent the real Dobby here. We arrived at Bill Weasley's place and the fake Dobby died in my arms. I did not want anyone trying to take their anger out on Dobby. So Dobby, from now on stay here until I know it's safe.'

'Dobby will do what Mr. Harry tells him. Dobby will look after Miss Marisol, Dobby loves Miss Marisol.'

'Love Dobby,' the little girl smiled at the elf.

'So you let them capture you, why?'

'I wanted to see inside his headquarters, and I knew you were worried about Draco and Narcissa. Draco was good, he made his father and Bellatrix believe he couldn't tell if it was me or not. You see, Hermione being so clever, hit me in the face with a stinging hex; oh I looked terrible, itched as well. They thought they saw my scar even if it was a bit distorted, so instead of taking us to the ministry for the bounty, they took us to Malfoy manor.'

'As you silently suggested to them,' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'Of course I did, I also let Ron, Luna, dean and Mr. Ollivander think the hand Voldemort gave Pettigrew choked him to death.'

'They might suspect now if Minerva is explaining.'

'Would they really care Sev, they knew it was him that let Voldemort through the fidelius charm. But even if they did they can't prove it was me.'

'That's true.'

'Papa, who Voldymor?'

'A very bad man, but he's gone now, that's what daddy and I were doing, making sure he couldn't hurt anyone ever again.' Severus said.

'Did he hurt you?'

'He thought he hurt daddy, daddy only pretended.'

'Oh pretty,' Marisol pointed at the silver cat.

'Harry, when you have time could you return and remove your shield, we need the bed.'

Harry cast his patronus and sent it on its way, 'After we eat, shower and change I can quickly head to Hogwarts.'

'We all will, let them see the truth for themselves. And you my little flower, you get to come with us this time.'

'You know I'm going to have you two connect to me.'

'I know love, don't worry so much. You really are turning into a mother hen.'

Harry scowled, 'Father hen, thank you very much.'

'It's good to have the real you back love.'

'It's good to be back and know I never have to be younger again or hide who I really am. Now let's finish eating so I can get all this gunk off me.'

Harry and Severus ate while they watched their daughter eat her pasta. When they were done, Harry showered first while Severus sat and talked with Marisol, Harry also treated his cuts and burns with some ointment he took from Hogwarts. When he was finished Severus showered while Harry sat with Marisol.

Harry concentrated for a few seconds, he opened his eyes, 'Done, let's go.'

Severus picked up their daughter, took Harry's hand and they left the house, apparating straight onto the ground of Hogwarts. They ignored the looks and the talk heading straight for the makeshift hospital.

'Sorry, forgot in my excitement to get home to this little one.'

'Not little daddy, big girl.'

'Merlin she looks like you when she pouts Harry.'

'I do not pout Sev,' Harry moved his wand and the dome disappeared, 'There you go Poppy.'

'Thank you Harry, but your daughter sure it a pretty little thing.'

'We think so, she has my eyes.'

'Aunt Mini,' Marisol cried happily.

'Oh Marisol, you have grown,' Minerva kissed the little girls cheek.

'So how did the explanation go?' Severus asked.

'I'm still not sure they believe it, they think Harry and I have had some potion to alter our memories.'

'They'll have to believe it sooner or later, they won't have a choice.'

'Harry, so is this your daughter Professor McGonagall told us about?'

'Hey Neville, yeah it is. So Neville, meet Marisol Lily Snape-Potter, Marisol meet Neville, a good friend of daddy's.'

Marisol stuck her hand out making Neville smile before he shook her hand, 'It's nice to meet you little lady and you do have your daddy's eyes.'

'There green, yours are blue.

'Yes, they are. Um Harry, if you're daddy then what does she call Professor Snape?'

'Papa,' Harry shrugged, 'But you haven't said anything about how I look.'

'Well I knew what to expect and you know mate, it doesn't really surprise me. Ever since we met I always thought you seemed older. You never wanted to just fool around like the rest of us, especially when we were eleven.'

'True, but that wasn't because of the age thing, I had a lot of plans running through my head at the time. So even when you thought I was eleven I was seventeen.'

'So if you've been married for six years that would mean you married at sixteen, right?'

'The day after my sixteenth birthday, Sev refused to marry me until it was legal. So what's been going on around here?'

'Lots of name calling if you get what I mean, Ginny, Ron, a few others.'

'As Dumbledore explained at the order meeting, everyone was expendable to help win this war, they had to make sacrifices, all of us did. They will just have to accept it, but I had a feeling about those two anyway.'

'You did date her Harry; she probably believed it meant more.'

'I pulled it all back, I didn't touch her even though she asked me to. For a gay man that is something I didn't want to do, Dumbledore's bloody idea.'

'Why didn't he make you date a boy then?' Neville asked.

'He didn't want any suspicion on Sev, so he thought acting straight would work better.'

'What about all those detentions then?'

'So we could spend some time alone. I would give Sev a look or he gave me one which meant I was supposed to stuff up a potion or talk, whatever, it worked though.'

'It sure did, none of us picked up on the fact you wanted to be with Professor Snape.'

'That was the idea, then Sev would give me back the points he had taken from me.'

'I believe you can call me Severus, Neville, I am not your teacher anymore, nor will I be a teacher again.'

'So that was also part of the plan?'

'It started so I could keep an eye on the Slytherin students. But yes, all part of the plan and when Harry started as a student it was so I could keep an eye on him and we could spend time together but also work on plans with Albus. The three of us had to be able to talk whenever something came up.'

Just then they heard a loud agonizing scream which made Harry whirl around as he moved closer to his daughter and Severus. Then they saw a flash of green heading towards Harry and his family, then more people screamed as wands was pulled from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Poppy, Minerva and Neville ran towards the door where Ginny Weasley was lying, unmoving. Everyone watched as Poppy examined her with more people turning up; all the Weasley's were gathered around.

'She's dead,' Poppy said softly.

'What killed her?' Minerva asked.

'Any spell aimed at my family will ricochet back at the attacker,' Harry said in a hard voice exactly like his face looked.

'You killed her,' Ron shouted pulling his wand.

'I didn't kill her she killed herself by trying to kill my family. So unless you want to die as well, you better lower your wand.'

'Let me through,' Kingsley shouted, 'Now what did you mean Harry?'

'It's a connection I have with Sev and Marisol, anyone that tries to curse them ends up cursed themselves. All spells or curses will rebound but it will only hit the one casting the curse. It seems Ginny used the killing curse, I saw the flash of green and as someone that has seen that particular curse four times and up close, it's very easy to distinguish from others. But I'm sure a few tests will verify that.'

'Daddy,' Marisol whimpered.

'Hey sweetheart, it's fine, you and papa are safe, I always keep you safe,' Harry took his upset daughter into his arms, holding her tight to him, 'It's okay sweetheart, it's okay.'

'I think we should get her home Harry.'

'You're not going anywhere except to Azkaban for killing my sister,' Ron yelled again.

'Don't be stupid Ron, your sister is the one in the wrong, not me. It was just lucky I'm powerful enough to protect them. She tried to kill a three year old girl, which shows what type of person she was but now she's dead, exactly what she deserves in my opinion. Anyone going after a child deserves what they get, she got death.'

Ron growled angrily as he went to fire a spell; Kingsley knocked his wand out of his hand, 'Do you want to die as well Ron. Harry go; take your daughter home, but I will need to speak with you and Severus about this.'

'I'll contact you, no one gets near my home,' Harry took Severus' arm and disapparated. They hurried into the house where they sat down on the sofa with Marisol on Harry's lap who was crying into his chest.

'Oh dear, what happened,' Mrs. Casey asked.

'An incident at Hogwarts, I'll explain later. Get her bed ready Mrs. Casey,' Severus said as he kept his eyes on his daughter and his hand kept running down her back trying to sooth her.

It only took a few minutes before Harry and Severus knew Marisol was asleep. Severus very gently picked up his daughter from Harry's lap and carried her into the bedroom where he placed her on the bed.

'Stay with her Mrs. Casey, I don't want her alone,' Harry said.

'Yes sir, I'll watch her,' Mrs. Casey took Marisol's shoes off then pulled the covers up, 'She'll be fine.'

'I know,' Harry sighed as he stared down at his daughter.

'I know we didn't expect that love, but you kept us safe, like always. Now come on, let's have a drink.' Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him out of their daughter's room and downstairs into the living room where he poured them both a glass of Fire whiskey.

Back at Hogwarts Kingsley was taking statements, 'Tell me what you saw Neville?'

'Well, I was talking to Harry, we heard a loud screamed, I turned and saw Ginny sending the killing curse towards us.'

'Could you tell who she was aiming at?'

'Going on how we were standing and how close it came to me, I think it was at Marisol. See, the moment we heard the scream Harry moved to stand in front of Marisol and Severus, but he was sort of blocked by me, Marisol was in Severus' arms between them, so the spell was closer to me than Severus. It could have been meant for Harry but I was in the way.'

'Why are you sticking up for him, he killed my sister,' Ron shouted again.

'I'm telling the truth Ron, I saw the spell, it was heading towards that little girl.'

'Minerva, did you see what it was and who it was aimed at.'

'I know it was the killing curse but I could not tell if it was aimed at Neville, Harry, Marisol or Severus, it was aimed at them though.'

'That's what I saw Minister, the killing curse was aimed at Harry, Severus, their daughter and Neville,' Poppy whispered as she kept tending to one of her unconscious patients.

'Then it seems Harry didn't do anything wrong, neither did Severus, this was all Ginny's doing.'

'I knew you'd believe Harry, you always did,' Ron scowled.

'I believe the truth Ron so open you're bloody eyes; she tried to kill one of them and ended up dead because of it. Shielding yourself or others is not a crime, nor is curses that rebound.'

'Kingsley,' Minerva nodded her head.

Kingsley and Minerva moved away from the crowd, 'Is there something else?'

'No, but I saw some looks on the rest of the Weasley's faces, especially Bill, Charlie and Percy. We already know Ron was going to curse them, but I have a feeling the others are going to try something.'

'I might talk to Arthur, he might be upset but he is sensible. If he can get them to realise that trying to attack Harry, Severus or their daughter it could result in more of his children dying. Harry said no one gets near his home, so it's protected, I'll have to send him an owl.'

'I can go see him, explain, make sure he keeps them connected.'

'Ah, so you can enter his home?'

'Yes, but it's not like the fidelius charm Kingsley, I can't take anyone in even with a permission note. Harry invented this charm himself, it doesn't need a secret keeper, its done through his blood.'

'Then pay them a quick visit, let them know just to be cautious.'

'We never got around to telling Severus that he won't be arrested now you've shown the head auror proof that he was actually helping.'

'You tell him but I will still need a statement from both of them. So they will need to let me in or they come see me.'

'I'll go now while I have a chance, you need to talk to Arthur, get him to understand,' Minerva turned on the spot, apparating away from Hogwarts and arrived at Harry and Severus' home.

'What's going on?' Harry asked the moment he saw Minerva.

'A few things, first is that the head auror saw proof about you Severus, so you will not be charged or arrested. He actually agreed with Harry's statement, you were very brave. Now, apart from Ron, I saw the looks the other Weasley boys were giving you. Kingsley said to be cautious, keep yourselves connected.'

'It's staying, I'm not going to take the chance they might hurt Marisol or Sev.'

'So he believes Ginny was in the wrong?' Severus asked.

'He took Neville's statement, then mine and even Poppy said what she saw. The thing is, Neville explained how he was standing in front of you from Ginny's perspective and the spell just missed him. He believes it was closer to him than Severus which means it was aimed at Marisol, maybe at you Harry but you were blocked by Neville. If I know Kingsley he will look at Neville's memory to find out which one she tried to curse.'

'We knew they'd be upset but going after a child,' Severus shook his head.

'Where is she?'

'She cried herself to sleep in my arms, Mrs. Casey is up with her.'

'She'll be fine, children are very resilient. Now Kingsley needs a statement, but more so now. How do you want to work that, here or go into the ministry?'

'Since I know Sev and Marisol is safe we can go into the ministry. Tell him a few days, I don't want Marisol to see anything like that again, not yet at least.'

'She's been away from us for too long, we want her to settle in with having her father's home,' Severus said.

'Then I'll go let Kingsley know. But are you sure you want to go there Harry, there might still be supporters that never showed their true allegiance.'

'We'll be safe and think of it, if they try anything they'll end up being cursed, not us. Maybe we could leave Marisol here.'

'We told her she comes with us from now on, she won't like it if we go anywhere without her.'

'Especially since we only just arrived home, okay, we'll take her, you keep her in your arms, I'll keep watch,' Harry groaned loudly as his eyes closed.

'Oh merlin, what is he seeing?' Severus and Minerva watched as Harry's body stiffened while he stood, then he was as still as a statue. Severus and Minerva never moved or spoke and it seemed to take a long time before the stiffness disappeared from around Harry's body, 'Harry love?'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Molly, she tries to kill Marisol, take our daughter as we took hers, which happens in the ministry. The way Sev and I looked, it's in a few days. Then Ron, Bill and Percy try while we're out shopping. I couldn't see how they found out where we were or how they knew we'd be in Diagon alley.'

'Do they die Harry?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, Molly, Percy and Bill use the killing curse, Ron decides to use sectumsempra, he bleeds to death before he can get help, I didn't see Charlie, George or Arthur.'

'I'll go let Kingsley know, he's going to try and get through to Arthur that he could lose more children if they try this, now his wife as well. We won't know if it will work though,' Minerva hugged both men before disapparating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and Severus sat together on the sofa, Harry pulled up Severus' sleeve, 'I used to hate seeing that.'

'It's gone now so you won't have to anymore. Voldemort might have believed he gave me the dark mark, but he never knew it didn't penetrated, the fake one showed up so he was satisfied.'

'Well, he knew Dumbledore was powerful, but he also knew or thought you were his.'

'Your shield around my mind helped though, he could never get in to find the real memories, just the ones we planned. You know she's going to sleep for a while and we have been apart for months.'

Harry smiled, 'What are you suggesting Sev?'

'If I have to tell you then something is definitely wrong.'

'Then let's head to our room, I hope I got the bed right, the one you designed.'

'Right now I wouldn't care if it was mat on the floor, I want to fuck you.'

Harry laughed then stood, pulling Severus to his feet, then headed upstairs, 'We'll be occupied for a while Mrs. Casey, if she's upset, let us know.'

'I will Mr. Potter, but she will be fine, go spend some time together.'

Harry and Severus stepped into the bedroom, closed the door, Harry sealing it to stop anyone entering and sounds being heard from inside the room but made sure they could hear sounds in case their daughter needed them. Then two men stared at each other, ready to make love to the one they loved.

Back at Hogwarts it took Kingsley a while to get Arthur alone, 'Arthur, you need to listen very carefully then you are going to need to stop your family. If they try to go after Harry, Severus or their daughter it will mean you lose more children. Think Arthur, Ginny tried to curse a little girl, kill her which would have meant the death sentence if Harry hadn't protected his family.'

'Harry had a vision while I was there Kingsley, I can explain what he saw because it means four more die.' Minerva said as she joined the two men.

'Explain Minerva.'

'Molly tries to kill Marisol at the ministry and ends up dead herself. Bill and Percy try the killing curse in Diagon alley, they die, Ron decides to use something else at Diagon alley, the sectumsempra curse and before he can be helped he bleeds to death.'

'Don't you see Arthur, unless you can stop this you will lose your wife and three of your sons.'

Arthur nodded; he didn't say a word just walked away, back to his wife, sons and now his daughter's body.

'I didn't like that look on his face Kingsley.'

'No, neither did I, I'm trained to read people, he's not going to stop them, he's also going to do something.'

'Are you talking about the Weasley's Kingsley?' Hermione asked as she stepped over to him with Neville.

'Yes, Harry had a vision, Molly, Ron, Percy and Bill all die attacking Harry's family, Molly in the ministry, the others in Diagon alley.'

'Harry said the vision of the ministry was a few days from now because Harry and Severus look like they do now, I believe he meant their injuries were still visible. Just before he went into his trance he said they would go see you at the ministry to give a statement.'

'What are these visions Professor?' Hermione asked.

'As Albus explained Hermione, Harry has real visions of the future. He might just get a small glimpse of something, like when he saw the fighting going on here and Voldemort died; that is all he saw. Sometimes the visions are more detailed so they were worked into Albus' plans. They take a toll on Harry if he has them too often.'

'We saw Harry go still, pale, then like he was in pain, was he having one of these visions?'

'Yes, but to keep his secret he would say he was seeing into Voldemort's mind, he could do that anytime. Albus had to train Harry to anticipate when the visions would hit so he could hide himself if he got the chance; he would use his cloak as much as possible.'

'I need to get this sorted, Neville, Minerva, if I could take your memories of what happened that will help Gawain with his report. I will ask Poppy when she isn't quite as busy as she is now.'

'Take mine as well Kingsley, I heard Ginny, she was rambling about making Harry pay, she mentioned the daughter.'

'I can do that but I can tell your holding something back Hermione.'

Hermione sighs, 'She said I will make Harry pay, taking his family will hurt him like he hurt me, she should have been mine, I was the one who was supposed to have Harry's children. If I can't be the one then he won't have any.'

'I would say what you heard Kingsley is word for word what Ginny said, Hermione's memory is incredible,' Neville said, 'I've never taken a memory out though.'

'I can do it for you Neville, but they know you told me what you saw, I'm concerned they will try something on you, Minerva as well, now Hermione, people will do things you didn't think possible when they are grieving. Hogwarts has no protection right now; it will take a while to get the enchantments back up. Maybe I could place a couple of aurors here but that wouldn't help you three if you aren't together.'

'We would need to wait until everyone has left then it would need the all the staff to perform those charms Kingsley, a few are hurt.'

'I have to keep you three safe until this can get sorted, maybe a safe house.'

'Give me a few minutes, I have an idea,' Minerva turned on the spot apparating away.

'Do you think she went to see Harry?' Neville asked.

'She might have Neville, it seems Minerva knows more than we've heard and is closer to Harry than they let on.'

'Marisol called her Aunt Mini.'

'That seems like that little girl is close to Minerva, Hermione. Okay until we hear back from her, you two remain in this room, at least you will have some protection with Carkin keeping everyone out,' Kingsley gestured to the auror beside him.

Minerva arrived back, 'Okay, it seems Harry and Severus have sequestered themselves in their bedroom, Marisol is asleep. But I sent my patronus into Harry who sent his back saying he wants me, Hermione and Neville to stay at the house. We will have to wait until they are finished, Harry will need to bring Hermione and Neville in.'

'Couldn't he just write us a permission note like at Grimmauld place?' Hermione asked.

'No, this is not the fidelius charm, Harry invented the enchantment himself, it's stronger than what Hogwarts and the ministry has.'

'All this is so incredible, I still find it hard to believe, but for Harry to keep all this to himself,' Hermione turned to look at the door where Ginny's body was still lying on the floor, the rest of the Weasley's all gathered around, Ron scowling, his fists so tight his knuckles were white. While she was watching the Weasley's, she missed the looks from Kingsley, Minerva and Neville who all raised their eyebrows. Kingsley gestured for Carkin to move closer to the group, he didn't want to take a chance that his main witnesses could be hurt or worse. Minerva quickly spoke with Filius so he could take care of things at Hogwarts then hurried to pack a bag.

A silver stag appeared before Minerva, 'I'll be waiting.'

'Neville, Hermione, take my arms.'

'Kingsley, can you explain to my gran for me, she'll wonder where I went.'

'I will Neville, just stay there, do not leave the protection of that property.'

Minerva nodded then turned on the spot, they saw Harry standing on the grass staring at them.

'I will need to touch you to take you through,' Harry took Neville and Hermione's hand but saw a look from Minerva but he gave nothing away and just walked into the house.

'Dobby, can you show Hermione, Neville and Minerva to the guests rooms please,' Severus said, 'Neville and Hermione can have the ones downstairs, Minerva can have the one upstairs, next to Marisol.'

'Follow Dobby.'

'But we saw him die Harry, how is Dobby here?' Hermione asked.

'I conjured a replica of Dobby after sending him here; that was just as we were apparating out. Go see your rooms then we'll have dinner.'

Harry moved to pour a drink, keeping his back to his guest until they left, 'Is something going on?'

'We don't know, but Kingsley, Neville and I saw a look on her face, we're not sure what it meant, maybe nothing, we're not sure. I'll go settle in so she doesn't suspect.'

Harry turned to stare at Sev, 'She is his girlfriend, but I find it hard to believe she would condone killing a child, any child, not just mine.'

'We know to keep an eye on her just in case. Marisol is safe no one can hurt her.'

'Professor McGonagall said you're daughter cried herself to sleep, is she okay?' Hermione asked.

'She's fine Hermione, with her nanny. Would anyone like a drink, Fire whiskey, Butterbeer, tea, coffee, anything?'

'I'll have coffee thanks Harry,' Neville said.

'Tea,' Hermione said.

'I could do with a drink, so Fire whiskey,' Minerva said as she joined the group.

'If you don't mind me asking, but you seem to be close to Harry's daughter Professor,' Hermione said.

'I'm Marisol's godmother Hermione, I was there for her birth, poor Severus, he was in so much pain.'

'Don't remind me, and that is why Harry is going to have the next one.'

'What I don't get and sorry, but why have a kid when we were in the middle of all that?' Neville asked.

'It wasn't planned Neville, Harry attacked me one night before I could do the charms to stop it. Albus used polyjuice potion to take my place as often as he could, sometimes Harry would change into me so no one would get suspicious. I was able to use a glamour until I was eight months along, then I left ready to give birth.'

'I still have trouble believing all this, it's like I've been transported to an alternate universe.' Hermione said.

'It will take time for everyone, let's go have dinner,' Severus led the way into the dining room where they could see Dobby preparing dinner. Not long after Mrs. Casey carried Marisol in and handed her to Severus where the little girl curled up on her father's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'She looks like you Harry, except for her chin and cheekbones, there Professor Snape's.'

'You can call me Severus, Hermione, as I said to Neville, I am not your teacher anymore, nor will I be again.'

'She does look like me Hermione, her hair has lightened a little though, it was a lot darker when she was born.'

'I think she's going to end up with dark red hair, like Lily.' Severus smiled at his daughter.

'Grandma.'

'Yes sweetheart, your grandmother, you saw the pictures,' Harry ran his hand down his daughter's hair, 'How about you sit in your seat so papa can eat?'

'Okay, no more screaming?'

'No, no more screaming flower, it's all good now,' Severus kissed Marisol on the head then placed her in her seat between him and Harry.

'Who's she?' Marisol pointed at Hermione.

'Another friend of daddy's, her name is Her…mion…e, Hermione,' Harry said smiling at his daughter.

'She's pretty but dirty.'

'Hermione, Neville and Aunt Mini can have a shower very soon, but all of us were dirty.'

'Because of that Vodlymor man?'

'Yes, because of him, but daddy took care of him, just like he always does sweetheart,' Minerva smiled, 'She's going to have you hoping with questions.'

'We know, she's very clever and very curious. She asked us once why papa and I don't wear clothes when we're in bed together, like she does.'

'And what did you tell her?'

'At first we didn't know what to say, then we just said we didn't like to wear anything and left it at that.'

'She might be very advanced but not advanced enough to know about that,' Severus said.

'She's never going to know about that, not if I can help it.'

'Oh Harry, you can't keep her as a little girl forever,' Minerva shook her head.

'I can try.'

'Big girl daddy, not little,' Marisol pouted.

Harry sighed, 'Yes, big girl sweetheart but daddy loves his little girl.'

'I'll always be daddy's little girl, but don't tell anyone.'

Harry and Severus chuckled, 'I promise, now eat your dinner or you won't be a big girl.'

'She's adorable, very advanced for three.'

'She has been since she was born, everything she did it was early. One thing you'll like Hermione, she loves to read and not just kid's books either. We have an extensive library here, most of the books belong to Severus, some I've bought over the years, Minerva and Albus gave us a few as well. It's down the back of the house, just before the pool room.'

'How many bedrooms in this house?'

'Seven all with their own bathrooms, three living rooms, two offices, a large library, the pool room, conservatory, potions room, dining room and kitchen, but there is a larger dining room when there's extra guests. Between Sev and I we worked out what we wanted, Minerva helped me when Sev was away.'

'We talked about having a home built over the last couple of years, but kept putting it off. Harry decided to have it done,' Severus smiled at Harry.

'I know it would have been hard to come here if one of us died, but I needed to, it gave me hope that both of us would survive.'

'This connection you did, why didn't you do it before because we thought…Severus died?' Hermione asked.

'We did not want to take the chance of Voldemort finding out. When he was angry or displeased he would sometimes curse all of us and sometimes none of us knew it was coming. If he did that when I wasn't expecting it, he would have realised the curse wasn't affecting me.'

'I wanted to keep Sev connected to me, but it was a risk of Voldemort finding out. I shielded Sev's mind, his true memories hidden away that way Voldemort could only see the memories that were planned, what all you saw that's what Voldemort would see. Severus acting suspicious, the way he gave me a hard time in class, all that was to keep Voldemort from finding out the truth. Anyway, did Kingsley say what he was going to do next?'

'No, apart from keeping us safe, we're his main witnesses. It will take days for everyone to leave Hogwarts, then I have to wait until the staff are up to casting the enchantments.'

'Since he made you headmistress, I could do them, use your blood and my spell then you wouldn't need to staff.'

'That is an idea Harry, but we might give it a couple of days, just until the healers have stabilised everyone. That is all they are waiting for until taking them to St Mungo's.'

'Then we'll wait.'

'But if you do this spell of yours with Professor McGonagall won't that mean she will always have to let everyone in?' Neville asked.

'Yes, but when all the staff are healed and more staff are found then she can do the other enchantments. The one I invented is better for homes or smaller dwellings even if it will protect anything. But Minerva could be sick one day which means she couldn't let anyone in that needed to, so for Hogwarts it's not the best solution but it will do for now.'

'I don't mean anything by this Professor, sorry, but if you died as well then no one could get in,' Neville said.

'Exactly Neville, that's why all the staff combine to do the enchantments around Hogwarts, accidents can happen or as Harry said, others could get sick or injured. So if all of us do the charms then it's just removing them from one gate or a fireplace and that can be done by any of the staff but does need approval by the head or deputy head. I would not need to go bring anyone through like Harry did here.'

'I might work on my spell Minerva, maybe change it a bit so it's not just connected to your blood but your magical signature along with Filius' also so you wouldn't need to touch someone to bring them in. I'll see what I can do because my enchantment is stronger than Hogwarts.'

'I have one question about all this Harry.'

'I figured you would Hermione, ask.'

'You told us that Dumbledore allowed you to tell Ron and I about everything, but from what I've heard and found out you told us practically nothing. We were helping you, why didn't you trust us?'

'It wasn't about trust Hermione so I'm sorry if you feel it is, it was about safety. From before my parents died Albus kept finding spies linked to our side, people he said he would never suspect. It was because of some that he found when Sev was still a student that he refused to believe Sirius was innocent because all the evidence pointed at him. So when I started having visions Albus and Sev would talk to me, then explain how I had to act when I got older. Albus could see I was confused, a child trying to take all this in. Then I had the vision of me being younger, that's when he gave me the potion to make me appear younger but my mind and magic kept aging, growing in a way. So when you were seven, I was thirteen I was able to understand more, understand the danger I was in but so were a lot of others. I trusted you but conversations can be overheard, someone skilled at legilimense could easily penetrate your mind before you have a chance at protecting yourself. Albus, Severus and I would sit and talk a couple of times a week to decide how much I could tell you, but our meetings were also so they could teach me how to lower my power, it was incredible to see some of the things I could do when I was five years old, spells that were taught to the upper level students at Hogwarts. When Albus and Sev saw what I could do and how easily I could do any spell they showed me, they explained that I couldn't show that to everyone because the wrong people would find out and work on using that. So we figured since we had to keep my abilities a secret, we decided to from everyone and that is mainly because conversations are overheard without you knowing.'

'We were scared they would kidnap Harry and raise him as there's, that or use potions and curses on him to make him do what they wanted. Harry never had a vision of that but Albus wasn't going to take the chance because some things that did happen, Harry never saw.'

'Okay, so you had to hide your true self even from us who was helping you. What about the Dursley's?'

'I never really stayed there, just seen when I came home from Hogwarts, a small glimpse here and there. I actually lived at Hogwarts, hidden from all staff apart from Albus, Severus and Minerva. I could have a fairly normal childhood, moving around the castle, spending time in the library, always under my cloak though. What everyone believed about my life was an act to make sure Voldemort nor any of his followers found out. All they knew from the time I was born is I was the boy the prophecy meant.'

'Okay, I did always wonder why Dumbledore allowed you to stay with muggles even with your mother's protection. What about these visions, are they like Trelawney?'

'The two she had for real, but yes, I'm a seer, at the time we did think I was born that way. Albus wasn't sure if I was born with the gift or it was when that charm was cast over my parents and me so if they died I would receive their power. But a few spells revealed I was born with the gift of sight. I just sometimes wish I could go in and see things when I need to, not when they decide to show me something. It doesn't matter now though, Voldemort is dead, most of his followers are as well, all his main ones are and they're the ones that matter, all the others didn't want to show their support and have never done anything to serious, usually it's just passing information or looking the other way. But now we've all finished eating how about I show you around the house and grounds?'

Severus picked up their daughter ready to head outside. Even though she could walk with the adults, Harry and Severus didn't want to put her down, they had been away from her for too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Either Harry or Severus were explaining about their home, what was there, how big the property was but neither mentioned where it was. Apart from Minerva, no one alive knew where the Snape-Potter property was and that's the way they were going to keep it. Harry knew Hermione would suspect Godric's Hollow and that's why Harry never built his home there, which is the first place anyone would think to look. But Harry made sure to mention some stuff he got from his parent's house, he hoped that would make Hermione believe they were in Godric's Hollow.

When the group went back inside, Minerva, Neville and Hermione went to shower. Harry leant Neville some clothes and charmed them to fit and not the clothes everyone normally saw Harry wear, but his real clothes. Hermione had hers in her small beaded bag but Harry told her to throw all his clothes out that she still had on her, Minerva brought a small bag with her. Harry and Severus sat on the sofa while Marisol read one of her books to them and neither of them could stop smiling.

'She is very advanced,' Hermione said as she sat down.

'Yes, she is. Albus believed it's a combination of Harry's power and mine. Harry is four times more powerful than anyone, I also have a lot of power which does pass to Marisol,' Severus smiled down at his daughter.

'What about underage magic, you mentioned that?' Hermione asked staring at the girl.

'I blocked that as well, no one picks up on any magic here, but I also got rid of the trace that was on her. Being who I am and because of the role Severus played, we did not want anyone trying to take it out on Marisol, so we've been training her since she was able to hold a wand.'

'But you would have to take her to Ollivander's to get a wand,' Hermione's brow furrowed.

'No, she has my mother's wand, I let her feel my parents wands and my mother's glowed in her hand, it chose her. We believe since my parents passed on their power to me and Marisol is my daughter the wand sensed my mother magical signature in Marisol. Right now she can do any spell a first year learns. You know how it took you three tries to change your match into a needle?'

'Yes, even if I made it silver by the end of the first class.'

'Marisol did it first try, she's been like that with everything. You're going to be a very powerful witch sweetheart.'

'Like grandma, daddy said she was powerful, liked to hex everyone.'

Harry, Severus and Minerva laughed, 'She liked to hex me, your grandfather and your daddy's godfather because we wouldn't stop fighting.'

'Question and sorry if this is personal, but if you married at sixteen, how long were you two seeing each other before that?'

'Two years, having sex for one even if I was underage, Sev tried everything to stop that, but I can be very persuasive when I want to and I wanted to.'

'Alright, young years that shouldn't hear that.'

'True, I'll keep the "s" word out of conversations. So what did you think of the library Hermione?'

'It's impressive and has some very rare books that I wouldn't mind reading.'

'You've got time. But the shelf on the right is mainly Marisol's books, Minerva can never stop buying her books.'

'She is my goddaughter and I am a teacher, what did you expect?'

'Her godmother and father are teachers even if Sev isn't going to be anymore.'

'Did you always plan to leave if Voldemort died?' Neville asked.

'Yes, I do not like teaching even though what you saw was an act. Teachers have to be dedicated and enjoy teaching, I don't. But Harry and I always planned to have a family if we both survived so I would not have been able to stay at Hogwarts, not with children. I will teach Marisol and our other children when we have them. It was Harry that taught Marisol her letters, then I helped her with reading her first words. I still enjoy brewing potions and I will continue to for Poppy and St Mungo's as there aren't a lot of potions masters around anymore. But I think this little flower needs to go to bed. How about you kiss Aunt Mini?'

'Okay papa,' Marisol hoped off the sofa and hugged Minerva, kissing her cheek, 'Night Aunt Mini.'

'Goodnight Marisol, sleep well.'

'Night,' Marisol waved to Hermione and Neville then she hugged and kissed Harry and Severus before Mrs. Casey took her hand.

'Remember, if you want us sweetheart we're home now.'

'I know daddy, love you, love you papa.'

'We love you to flower,' Severus smiled as his daughter walked up the hall with her nanny.

'So where did you find the nanny?'

'Minerva found her for us,' Harry smiled.

'June is a good friend but also very good with children. But it's been a long day, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone,' Minerva nodded then headed upstairs to her room.

'I think that's a good idea, night,' Neville said then headed down the long hall to his room, Hermione following heading to her room.

'She's normally curious, but something was off,' Harry said as he stared up the hall.

'Yes, her smile looked forced; do you think he asked her or it was her own idea?'

'The idea was hers, maybe he suggested something but she came up with a way to be close to us. If she doesn't believe everything then she is going to find herself hurt or worse. I can't believe all this Sev, a little girl, our daughter.'

'She's fine, still connected to you so she's safe.'

'I know but it could still frighten her if something happens. That's what I hate about these visions; I just get a small glimpse instead of how everything plays out and what else could happen. But it never gave me a glimpse of the attack on Marisol at Hogwarts.'

'She's fine and you're stressing, let me give you a massage.'

'Sev, you almost died, I'm fine.'

'I'm fine as well, so move your arse Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Alright, but I love your massages so I'm not going to fight you.'

'Good,' Severus took Harry's hand and they headed upstairs. They checked on Marisol and saw Mrs. Casey's door to her room open, so he knew their daughter was safe. They headed into their room, Harry stripped, he laid down, Severus sat over him, poured some oil onto his palms then started massage Harry's shoulders and back, 'You're really tense.'

'Hmmm, yeah, I feel it, but you're hands feel wonderful, not to mention your naked arse sitting on me.'

'Maybe you will get some more, but I have a feeling you won't last.'

'Hmmm,' Harry moaned softly.

Severus smiled as Harry fell asleep. He cleaned his hands, climbed onto the bed then covered them both up, pulling Harry over and into his arms which made Harry's head fall onto Severus' chest, exactly as it had done plenty of times before.

Through the night, Harry bolted upright, Severus woke with a start then stared at Harry who was having another vision. He ran his hands over his tired face and through his hair waiting for Harry to finish.

'Harry, love, what did you see?' Severus asked wearily.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'She has her old coin, letting them know when we'll be out. But they do decide to go after Neville and Minerva, both at Hogwarts.'

'At least we know she is up to something. She probably planned it to tell Kingsley what Ginny said so he could get her here or with Minerva. Being with us she will hear more than she should, or what we allow her to hear.'

'We'll tell Minerva, but I'm not sure Neville could act the part of her friend if he knew the truth. You, Minerva and I have done that for years, Neville hasn't.'

'We'll keep an eye on him and it's not like he's going back to Hogwarts yet, not until Kingsley gets all the evidence he needs. He can't arrest them yet because they haven't done anything wrong; we have to let it play out like you saw or we'll never have a normal life as we will always be wondering when they will attack. If they continue with what they planned, then I'm sure he will have the right people watching, hopefully trying to stop it.'

'I've stopped caring if they get hurt Sev, they want to kill our daughter.'

'I know love, calm down, she's safe and can't be harmed while we are connected to you,' Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him down until his head was on Severus' chest again, 'Let's sleep so we can keep an eye on her, but I would suggest keeping your cloak with you. If you feel a vision coming on, give me a look, I'll distract her if I can, otherwise I'm sure Minerva will since she has done it before. It would be best if Hermione had no idea that you've had more because it could make her suspicious or wary that you might suspect her.'

'I just don't want her near Marisol Sev. She might be able to do magic, but everything we taught her was harmless. I do not want her power to make her do something she's too young for.'

'She won't, between you, me and Minerva, we'll stop her. Now sleep, we can't let our attention be taken away from Marisol just because we're tired.'

'I've been scared for her so many times, but never like I am now. You're right though, we need sleep,' Harry tilted his head up, kissed Severus then got himself comfortable. He kept trying to clear his mind of his daughter being in danger so he could sleep. Normally Harry had no problem falling asleep; he knew how important being rested was. But right now he was finding impossible and it was all to do with what they might be planning and if he could stop anything happening to his daughter and his husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The following day while Minerva kept talking to Hermione about books, Harry made a duplicate coin, then using a spell he came up with, he was able to extract her coin from her pocket and replace it with his without her realising he had done anything or even been near her. Whenever she sent a message to Ron, Harry would get the real message then send his own, that way they could plan for any attack because he would know exactly when they would show their intentions.

Even though Harry and Severus wanted to keep Marisol away from Hermione, they could not make her suspicious, so they allowed their daughter to listen to Hermione talk about some of the books she read when she was young.

An owl flew into the house and landed on the back of the arm chair, 'It's from Kingsley, he needs me and Sev to go fill him in on everything,' Harry glanced at Severus.

'Tell him we'll be there tomorrow morning.'

'Okay,' Harry replied to the note but noticed Hermione excused herself saying she was going to the bathroom. Once the owl flew off Harry went into his office while Minerva, Severus and Neville stayed close to Marisol. Harry felt the coin heat up, "Ron, they are going to the ministry tomorrow morning and they are taking the kid,' Harry relayed his message, "Only Snape and the kid are going, Harry is going to Hogwarts with McGonagall, he's going to work on the enchantments. He's going to meet Snape about a half an hour later," 'Hopefully this works,' Harry stared down at the coin waiting for Ron's response which came within minutes, "Hermione, mum and Percy are going to the ministry, me, Charlie, Bill and dad are going to Hogwarts," Harry stuck his coin in his pocket then joined the others in the living room. He sat next to Severus, gave his hand two squeezes which was the sign that they were planning two attacks.

'Daddy, can you teach me the muffliato spell?'

'Since it's papa's spell, he should teach you.'

'Can you papa?'

'Alright flower, where's your wand?'

'In my pocket,' Marisol pulled the wand from her back pocket.

'So that belonged to your mother Harry?' Neville asked.

'Yes, I found it in the house when I went to get some of their belongings; my father's wand is in my office, along with the one Mad-eye got Sirius.'

'What about…the other wand?' Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

'I snapped it in half then set it alight.'

'What?' Hermione shouted, 'Sorry, but why because you said you were going to put it back.'

'Changed my mind, it was too dangerous. I know it will never happen but if I wasn't ready and got disarmed then they would own that wand. Sev and I talked about that the moment we arrived, we both agreed and I know Dumbledore would have as well.'

'Oh, so that's the wand you're talking about,' Minerva said, 'Yes, you did the right thing Harry. Albus did try a few times, but he could never bring himself to destroy it.'

'What wand?' Neville asked.

'The elder wand Neville, I owned it, it did belong to Dumbledore before me, he defeated Grindlewald who had it at the time.'

'Blimey, no wonder Dumbledore was powerful. So even though you are now, you could have been unbeatable with that wand.'

'Harry already is, he didn't need that wand, all it would do is attract attention and from the wrong people, people that wanted power,' Severus said.

'So if you're powerful like we've heard did you learn to change?' Hermione asked cautiously.

'That's a strange question Hermione, why?' Harry asked.

'Well, Sirius and your father could change; I just figured if you had time you would probably learn. Ron and I talked about it once, he thought you would go with a dog like Sirius, I thought you would change into a stag like your dad and both of us want to learn how to change as well.'

'Oh, okay, yes, I can change, but I decided not to go with a stag or a dog. I know this might sound strange but I become a snake, I figured since I'm a parselmouth it was what I'm meant to be,' Harry felt Severus nudge his leg so he nudged back.

'But didn't Voldemort change into a snake?' Neville asked.

'No, he used to possess his snake, but he never bothered becoming an animagi. He never believed it was necessary,' Severus said.

'It does take a bit to learn, the concentration is the hardest part. But if you want Hermione you could probably change. The main thing is you have to be focused or you could become two animals at once, more than two and end up a big mess. There have been cases where people were so unfocused that after changing they were never able to change back.'

'I might read up on it, but I only thought I would if this was every over. Naturally being able to change while we were in hiding would have been useful but that does take a lot of energy and concentration, so not the best time to consider doing such a powerful spell. Now, about what the Weasley's might do. You had the vision of them attacking you at the ministry. Why take the risk of going when you know they want to hurt you?'

'We can't get hurt, but I'm trying to modify my shield. I will keep it strong around Marisol and Sev but lowered enough that it won't rebound and kill, just stun.'

'Papa, the spell?' Marisol asked.

'Come on flower,' Severus took Marisol's hand and they walked into the living room. Harry stood with the others to watch and again like with all other spells, Marisol got it first try.

'She is powerful, that took me a few days to get it right.'

'She has a lot of power that is why we've been teaching her the right way to use it.'

'I heard that spell was invented by Severus, is that true?' Neville asked.

'Very true, I gave Harry my book when we first got together. I thought it might come in handy if he needed to talk to anyone but to make sure no one else could hear anything he had to say.'

'So you knew how to do it?' Hermione asked but everyone heard the slight edge to her voice.

'Yep, sorry, I had to keep all that quiet because some of the parents of Slytherin's would have known that Severus invented that spell.'

'I still don't see why you couldn't trust us, when you did with something as important as the horcruxes. Sorry to keep going on about this Harry but I feel like you only used us.'

'I never did, so even though I was older I always knew I would make friends. It could have been anyone in our year but it was you, Ron, Neville and the others. My feelings were real but my secrets were dangerous, not just for me and Severus but for anyone close to me. All those times we were in danger, you weren't, I keep all of you protected but I had to make all of you believe you were in danger. During the fighting, I had too much to do, I could not protect everyone or Remus and Tonks would still be alive, not to mention Fred and Colin, Lavender, all of them, if I spread my power that much it would have weakened me and everyone else so no one would have been safe. I know you're hurt, I was always going to explain when it was over, but try thinking about me in this as well. There I was, the boy who lived wondering who really were my friends because they wanted to be for me, or were they friends because of who I am. But also, look at what we've been telling you, visions, power, the threat of death and from the time I was a baby. I had to act like a child yet I never got a childhood, I never got to play like other children. When I would play exploding snap with Ron, my mind was on what plans we had been working on. I could never let myself relax and just enjoy myself, never. That is not a nice way to grow up, for any kid, but I did it for the safety of our world, for your safety, for everyone's safety. I gave up my life to make sure the prophecy was fulfilled; I was willing to die to achieve that, willing to lose my family. All of us knew what would happen if Voldemort succeeded, but it was always going to come down to me, he knew it, I knew it, Severus knew it. We decided to have one small bit of happiness, but that's all we ever had, until now.'

'What do you mean you were willing to die?'

'Even though I knew I would survive the killing curse again, I would only once more. I can shield myself to block that, but anyone can be taken by surprise. Trying to keep all of you shielded when you thought I was dead was taking all my focus, a stray spell could have hit me, he might have realised the truth. So if I died, then I did, but he would finally be normal which means he could finally die. If he never made those blasted things I could have killed him when he first returned. It was the perfect opportunity, he wanted us to duel, yet I knew the truth, horcruxes. So again I had to use the disarming charm and lowered my power, I had to let him go. Three times I could have killed him so easily but we still had no idea where those items where. What I said to you was true Hermione; I always thought he would have one at Hogwarts, so in a way you didn't trust me. It wasn't until I felt him thinking about his soul that I was able to finally get you to believe me.'

'So even though you have kept a lot to yourself, you didn't know where they were or if those items were the real items?'

'No, I didn't, we thought those were the ones, but until I got close to one I had no way of knowing. The potion that Albus drank that night, it stopped me sensing it so I could not tell it was a fake. Anyway, let's get off this; we'll get back to showing this little flower some more magic.'

'Goody,' Marisol clapped making the adults laugh. She might be a powerful little witch, but she was still a three year old child, wanting to have fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Again when Hermione disappeared Harry felt his coin heat up, she was telling Ron that he could change into a snake, so maybe if they didn't get him now, they could as his snake. Harry decided this didn't need a response or to be passed on, so he ignored it.

That night after everyone went to bed, Harry and Severus discussed how Hermione looked when Harry explained everything. Her face stayed the same, she tried to keep her anger from showing and she never used her coin to change her message only the message about Harry's animagi. So the two men realised that it didn't matter what Harry said, how much he put on the line, what he was willing to risk, she was doing what Ron wanted and she only did that because she loved him. Hermione could not see past her own feelings for Ron and see the bigger picture, that Harry did everything he could to protect as many people as he could and to save their world from Voldemort.

Harry was in his daughter's room with Severus and Mrs. Casey. What neither Hermione nor Neville knew was just through another door was more rooms and the door to Marisol's room was enchanted to stop any spell entering the room. This part of the house was for Marisol's safety so even if everyone was asleep Harry and Severus knew their daughter would be safe.

Harry kept his hand on Severus' head and Marisol's head, his eyes were closed as he concentrated. The moment he opened his eyes, he kissed his daughter, Severus did as well before Mrs. Casey took Marisol into the other rooms. Harry closed his eyes again and with a few movements of his hand another Severus stood before him holding his daughter in his arms.

'Okay, no one will know the truth; just keep an eye on her Sev. She might not be able to get in here but it doesn't mean she can't plan something else. I've let Dobby know that no one apart from him and you can give Marisol anything to eat or drink. I would hate for her to have something on her she could slip into food that is obviously meant to hurt or kill Marisol. She might not be coming out of her rooms but it doesn't mean Hermione won't plan something that could hurt her later, when we get back.'

'She won't know she is being watched, now make me invisible so you three can go.'

Harry moved his hand over Severus until he vanished before his eyes, 'Okay, I know you're protected but be careful.'

'I will, stop your mothering Harry,' Severus smirked.

Harry chuckled, then felt hands on his face as Severus kissed him. If anyone could see Harry at the moment it would look like Harry was kissing thin air or even a ghost, not an invisible person. His lips were moving and being pressed, his head tilted and his hair was being moved and scrunched up.

'It's so strange to open my eyes and not see anything. Okay, we have to go,' Harry took the hand of the fake Severus then left the room, 'We should not be long, make yourselves at home. Oh remember; there is a pool at the back of the house, it's heated. So even though it's not really cold, it adjusts the temperature to keep it just right.'

'I might have a swim, it'll be nice to without the giant squib,' Neville said.

'I'll probably read, just be careful.'

'We'll be fine; we'll meet you right after Minerva so we can give Hogwarts some protection.'

'I will be waiting and safe,' Minerva smirked making Harry roll his eyes.

Harry, Severus, Marisol and Minerva left the house, or that's what Hermione and Neville believed. Only the real Harry and the real Minerva left, but Harry had connected his power to Minerva so she was now protected from any spell or curse.

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom, she quickly sent her message to Ron before washing her hands and joining Neville back in the living room.

Harry watched as Severus and Marisol left just as he felt his coin heat up, "Ron, they just left, but know I've got it worked out in case they survive," Harry thought for a minute, "Ron, Snape and the kid have gone to the ministry, Harry and McGonagall went to Hogwarts, my plans are in place, just in case," Harry sent the message before he apparated to Hogwarts with Minerva.

'Do you think it will work?'

'It will, but I'm just not sure what they will use. If you noticed the killing curse, you have to make it look good. If you don't then they will know you're protected. I really don't want to see any curse head towards you but if we don't let this play out they could attack at any time, when we're not expecting it.'

'They can't get arrested if they don't do anything. But Kingsley sent the head auror here while he's at the ministry waiting to see what happens.'

Back at the house Neville thought Hermione looked nervous and wondered why. He knew there was something going on, more than Harry has told him. But after hearing everything Neville realised why Harry kept so many secrets, you could never be completely certain on who he could trust. But Neville thought Hermione seemed more nervous than normal and she did sound upset the night before, like Harry meant to hurt her, which he didn't, he was doing what he always did, protecting people.

'Come for a swim with me Hermione.'

'No, you go Neville; I'm going to read for a while. I need something to take my mind off what might happen.'

'Do you think Ron and the others will try to hurt Marisol or even the others?'

'They were angry, but to hurt a little girl, I don't think they will. I believe they will go after Harry and…Severus, more Severus. They will see him as the one that took Harry from Ginny.'

'He never took Harry, he's gay, you can't change who you have feelings for. No one knows this about me but I'm gay. When I first told gran I thought she would be angry with me, but she wasn't. The only thing she said was whenever I meet someone she just didn't want to see us snogging, but she also said it wouldn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, she just doesn't want to see her grandson snogging. But what I don't get Hermione, okay, Ginny died, but it was her own fault, why would Ron blame Harry when it didn't use any spell, he never cursed anyone. If that spell did hit his daughter I could see Harry's power just exploding from him and he could have taken out everyone in one go. So protecting his daughter was the best thing but it's what any parent would do. Tell me the truth though Hermione, are you upset with Harry because he kept so much from you or that Ginny died trying to kill Marisol?'

'We supported him, we stood by him, we put ourselves in danger to stay with him. The Weasley's had to go into hiding because the supporters knew Harry was friends with Ron's family. I had to send my parents away because everyone knows I'm friends with Harry. I just think he should have trusted us with the truth. I feel betrayed that he didn't. I want to go find my parents, now I'm stuck waiting to see what is going to happen,' Hermione stood, 'I'm going to read, try to get my mind off all this.'

Neville waited until Hermione left but he didn't go for a swim, he went into the kitchen and watched Dobby preparing food for their lunch. Neville knew Hermione hadn't been completely honest and he wasn't sure if he should trust her. She was Ron's girlfriend, if she loved Ron and he asked her to do something to hurt Harry, Neville wondered if she would do it. So Neville thought he was going to stay in the kitchen, watch Dobby and watch all the food, because something told him that all was not what it seemed, there was danger, he just wasn't sure what or from whom.

Hermione stared down at the message she just sent, at first she tried to hear everything Harry had said, but nothing could change the way she felt, betrayed. She stood staring at the coin for ten minutes and still not response came from Ron and that had been her biggest worry. She took the small vial from her pocket, keeping it clutched in her hand as she left the bedroom. When she stepped into the kitchen she saw Neville sitting here, she quickly put her hand in her pocket but tried to make it look natural, she wasn't sure she pulled it off though.

'I thought you were going for a swim?'

'Changed my mind, I will after they get back. I'm just too nervous wondering if they're okay. Dobby made me some tea, do you want some?'

'No, like you I'm nervous.'

'You have reason to be nervous,' Harry said as he walked in with Minerva and Kingsley, 'Sev.'

Severus appeared out of nowhere standing right beside Hermione making her jump. 'She has some type of potion in her pocket. It was in her hand until she saw Neville sitting here.'

'Ron's dead, Arthur, Charlie and Bill are locked up, Molly is dead and Percy is seriously injured, he will also be locked up the moment he's able,' Harry took his coin out of his pocket, 'You didn't even realise I switched your coin. So I got your messages then sent my own to Ron. You're last one Hermione, means you also get locked up. Before we weren't sure if you would do anything, but to tell Ron to kill Marisol was your downfall,' Harry moved his hand through the air and the potion Hermione had flew straight to him, Harry handed it to Severus who examined it.

'Deadly, its basilisk venom, dried and added to sugar. You wouldn't even know just by looking at it, but the smell is distinctive,' Severus handed the vial to Kingsley before he turned sending his patronus into another part of the house where Mrs. Casey walked out with Marisol.

'She never left, neither did Severus, I cloned them,' Harry looked at Kingsley who bound Hermione then put her wand inside his robes.

'Just in case, keep you three connected, but I doubt anyone will try to hurt you, not after this gets out. If you didn't change the charm on your shield, Arthur, Charlie and Bill would be dead as they used the killing curse so even though the spell rebounded, you made it lose its power. I have no idea how you did that Harry but at least they didn't die. Ron on the other hand decided to use the sectumsempra curse just like Molly and Percy. You will need to give me a statement, but I will come here to get it, probably tomorrow if that's okay.'

'We'll be here, thanks Kingsley,' Harry waited until the minister took Hermione away before he finally sagged in relief and probably would have sunk to the floor if it wasn't for Severus' strong arms holding him up. Harry might be powerful, but he had been through too much before this betrayal could be let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Daddy,' Marisol cried.

'Daddy's fine sweetheart, his just relieved and used a lot of his power,' Severus helped Harry to a seat then took his daughter, 'Sorry we never told you Neville.'

'Don't be, after believing that Harry's best friends could do this I understand completely, especially hearing everything over the last day.'

'It wasn't about trust Neville, we knew we could trust you but we were not sure you could act like her friend if you knew what she was really up to,' Harry said wearily.

'I knew something wasn't right with Hermione. But I asked her outright if she was upset that you didn't trust her or because of Ginny, it was the trust, she felt betrayed. But look at what happened, if you ended up in an argument with Ron like you did during the triwizard tournament they could have turned on you, like Ron did then.'

'We did have a fight when we were away, Ron deserted us but Hermione stayed. That is another reason I kept so much from them, Ron's temper and the fact Hermione always liked him. I know they kept my secrets even when Ron and I had that fight but like yesterday and today, sometimes you just don't know what anyone will do.'

'No, you don't. But when I spoke with Hermione she couldn't or didn't bother trying to hide how upset she was. I wasn't sure why but I decided to stay in here and watch Dobby and I admit I wanted to make sure she didn't poison anything even though I find it hard to believe she would have.'

'I noticed Neville, you were very good though, You never gave yourself away. If you ever want a career as an auror you will make an excellent one. Add that to the fact you knew something was wrong so you trusted your instincts,' Severus said.

'Thank you and I do want to be an auror. But to hear a compliment from you is still a bit strange.'

'It will take a while for everyone to see the real me, the real Severus Snape, but they will.'

'Sev's right, you do have good instincts Neville. Sev and I spoke yesterday right after we went to bed. We knew if you saw anything or were just cautious you would do the right thing. Our only concerned was how you would act and if she might go as far as use the imperius curse on you if she thought you suspected her.'

'She didn't think I suspected her she just looked at me like I had no idea what was going on when I defended what you did, what any parent would do. I also said you never actually did anything, it was Ginny's spell, not yours. But what parent wouldn't protect their child with anything they could. Like your parents in a way Harry, died to make sure you were safe.'

'I know, and I would die to protect this flower. But your parents did the same Neville, they kept you hidden when Bellatrix and Crouch attacked, they wanted to keep you safe from that curse or death.'

'How do you know I was there?' Neville asked sounding choked up.

'I was there as well Neville, I tried to shield them but Bellatrix was a powerful witch and when she was angry her power seemed to expand and she would just lose control. She found out that your parent's almost killed her lord, so even without orders she went after them. I am sorry about this, but she was never going to kill them, she wanted them to suffer, forever. Harry has told me he would prefer his parent's dead than living like yours do and I feel the same.'

'I would prefer death to that, but as the healers keep telling me they will never give up hope that something can be done. I sometimes wish that we had a way to let people like that go peacefully. I hate thinking that, like I'm giving up on them, but I know they wouldn't want to live like that. You're a potions master, do you believe that something can be done for them, maybe even ten years from now?'

'Potions get invented every day, but I believe it will be a charm that will help them.'

Harry felt Severus' knee bump his, 'I've been working on a charm to help your parents Neville. Right now I could help a little but I would rather wait to see if I can perfect it. I started working on this right after I found out about your parents from Dumbledore, before you mentioned them in the DA. I would be down in Sev's rooms trying different wand movements, different words, I wrote everything down. Now he's dead and I don't have to concentrate so much of my time on him I believe I will perfect it, I just need a bit of time.'

'So they could be normal?'

'I believe they will, naturally I can't promise anything, but I can say they will have better lives, lives worth living.'

'Oh Harry,' Neville sat there staring at his friend and didn't even realise tears were falling down his face.

'Daddy, why is Neville crying?'

'Neville's parents are very sick; they have been for a long time and live in a hospital. But I am going to help them very soon. But papa and I want a bit of time to spend with you and relax for a little while then I will work on the spell needed.'

'I don't mind you working if it's to help Neville, he's nice and pretty.'

'Oh no,' Harry groaned, Severus moaned as well, 'I do not want to think about my daughter checking out boys.'

'Thank you for thinking I'm pretty little lady, but sorry to say that I'm like your daddy and papa, I like boys. But you will have the perfect boy for you when you're older, your father's will make sure of that, but so will I.'

'I believe we found Marisol's godfather Harry, what do you say?' Severus smiled.

'I believe your right love. How about it Neville, want to be Marisol's godfather?'

'Oh wow, um, yes, of course I will, she's one special little lady and I can't believe how much I care for her in such a short space of time. Would you like that Marisol, for me to be your godfather?'

Marisol climbed off her papa's lap and climbed onto Neville's, 'You're my uncle Nev. Daddy is good with spells, papa is good with potions, can you teach me stuff?'

'I happen to be very good at herbology, some plants or parts of plants are used in potions but you have to know how to grow them, which I can. Would you like to learn about plants?'

'Yes, plants are pretty, like lilies. Papa uses all these weird plants in his potions, some move and snap at you, it's funny.'

'Some can be, you just have to be very careful around them as they can hurt. But we won't let that happen to you.'

'Okay, do you want to swim with me?'

'I would love to.'

'How about we all go for a swim, give Mrs. Casey some time to herself and we get to see how good you are since the last time we saw you sweetheart,' Severus smiled at his daughter, then the three men and the little lady all headed towards the other end of the house where there was a large swimming pool. Harry helped Marisol into her bathing suit while Neville transfigured his jeans into short, Severus changed into his shorts and Harry into his.

'You were so skinny, but you're not and you're full of muscles, was that part of this potion Dumbledore gave you?'

'Yeah, our story was I lived with muggles who hated me, so naturally they would not give me a lot to eat.'

'Eyes off Neville or I just might bring out my Professor Snape persona.'

'I admit Harry's cute, but not my type, I like blonds. There is one blond I would not mind asking out, if he doesn't end up in Azkaban.'

'Are you talking about my godson?'

'I never knew Draco was your godson, but yes. He actually helped a lot when Harry was away, part of your plans?' Neville raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, he would listen to what the other Slytherin's were saying about which children were taken down to the dungeons, he would tell me so I could keep the Carrow's occupied then I would get him to whisper to you as you passed each other. That is part of our statement we need to give the minister, how Draco was like me, had to keep up appearances or he would have been killed. Draco and I have proof he never wanted to take the dark mark, his father forced him to.'

'So Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, who would have thought,' Harry smirked then walked down the stairs into the pool with his daughter in his arms. They stayed in the shallow end, Marisol swimming between her two fathers and occasionally swimming to her godfather. Her legs would be kicking continuously as she went from one man to the other. But right now the three men and the little lady were relaxed and having fun, for the first time in a long time.

The war was over and now was the time to have a life that didn't involve dark wizards, death eaters or death. Neville thought about being able to reunite with his parents and maybe dating a cute blond, Harry thought he could finally have that normal life that he had been after since he was a baby, he was almost there, he had the love of a wonderful man, to Harry Severus was the love of his life, Harry also had a beautiful and talented daughter who had him wrapped around her little fingers. Severus also realised he could have a normal life, no more acting, no more pretending to be cold and heartless. He had Harry and his had his daughter and maybe within the next year they might have another child.

Harry watched Neville play with Marisol and knew then that his friend would protect his flower even with his life. He watched his husband as he watched their daughter, the look on Severus face was contentment and Harry knew how he felt. So for the boy who lived who was now the man that survived, he finally had everything he wanted, family.

The end:


End file.
